Once Upon a Christmas
by miscellaneousmystery
Summary: Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer spend a Happy Merry Christmas with each other—until Sam gets a present she didn't expect.
1. Chapter 1

_**Haaaiii My little grasshoppers (:**_

_**Wadduuup. Well, this is a special Christmas fanfic; don't you just love Christmas!**_

_**Also, I've been noticing I have a lack of description, so I'll try to get more in depth about the describing and stuff…**_

_**Yes. **__**TRY**__**. Hahahahahahahahhahahhahaha.**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I think you already know the answer d:**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Carly's P.O.V.<span>_

It was 2 weeks before Christmas.

Ah, Christmas. The most wonderful time of the year. When lovers give their lovers gifts and presents; When mistletoe hangs on the ceiling waiting for another couple to be made; When family and friends get to spend time with each other; When shopping is most crucial; When snow falls and blankets the ground while sparkling through your window; When cold weather pierces your skin and you get to be held in the warm arms of your loved one; When blankets and hot cocoa is most acceptable; When you spend some time decorating your house for Christmas spirit; When you sing along to joyous Christmas carols… Christmas.

Well, right now, I'm at the mall with Freddie. We're buying gifts for Sam. And I'm telling you, he's having a hard time finding the right gift.

"This is soooo hard!" Freddie exclaimed. "What kind of presents does she like anyway?" He ruffled through a rack of bags.

"Abnormal ones?" I joked.

"I'm serious Shay!" He said, picking up a black bag with chains on it and throwing it back in the rack.

I put my hands up in the air defensively. "Relax!" I brushed some hair out of my face. "Since when did you care anyway?"

"Since—"

"Hello! May I help you?" He got cut off by a salesperson. Ugh but I really wanted to hear what Freddie was gonna say!

"No sir, um, we're fine." I replied.

"I'm not." Freddie said, shoving me out of his way and into a pile of pillows. "I need help finding the right gift for a certain blonde-headed demon?"

"Demons have different hair colors?" The salesperson asked.

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity, before scrambling up to my feet again.

"That's not the point here." Freddie said, rolling his eyes.

"Right right…" The dude cleared his throat. "So what is the blonde-headed demon like?"

"She's rude, gross, stupid, aggravating, abrasive, terrifying, you name it."

"Seems to me she's like the 'eat fat cakes all the time' type."

"Oh she is, trust me."

"She your girlfriend or something, man?"

"What? No! No, she is not my girlfriend!"

"Then why do you care to get her the perfect gift?"

He just practically read my mind! I was about to ask him that, but the salesperson beat me to it. Thank you, weirdo.

"She's just a really good friend." Freddie said.

"Well uh… I—" The salesperson started but his alarm went off. "Ope! Time to get home! End of shift! Later, dude and dudette." He waved goodbye.

"Wait!" Freddie said. "What's your name? You seem like one of the guys that give good advice."

"Joshua. Name's Joshua. You?" He said, but suddenly realized something. "Oh! Wait! I know you guys! iCarlyyy! Freddie and Carly! And the blonde-headed demon you were talking about must be Sam." He took a piece of paper and a pen. "Here's my number." He wrote it down and gave it to Freddie. "Call me anytime, man."

"Thanks. I'll need it." Freddie said, walking out of the mall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sooo? What did you think? (:<strong>_

_**You liiiiike? :DDD**_

_**Well, I won't know 'til you review! Pleeease review? (:**_

_**Next chapter will come soon, if ya'll like it. (:**_

_**And by soon, I mean never. Lol, just kidding.**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry I didn't update yesterday 0;**_

_**I had a Christmas party to go to yesterday…**_

_**OH! And I have a short story to tell you…**_

_**Okay, so I was in the bedroom getting dressed for piano class (Me, my sister, and brother share a room, - we live in an apt.- but I sleep in the living room, I don't have a bed in the bedroom lol )… And then I heard music playing, and I saw it was my sister's iPod. So, I went to it to turn it off, so when I went and unlocked her iPod (no password though), it was on the internet, so like, I was like, 'hmmm what's her history?' (Oh, nosy me.) And I found out she reads stuff on fanfic, Bade fanfics… No wonder she ships them so… strongly… lol. She doesn't know I have this acc. **_

_**ANYWAY, onto the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nopedy nope nope**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Freddie's P.O.V.<span>_

Yes, I'll need help finding the perfect gift for the perfect girl—Sam.

Yes, I do like her. A lot.

So I'm really having a hard time picking out a present for her.

When Carly and I got to her apartment, we found Sam sitting there on the couch, with a bag of peanuts.

"Hey kids." She said.

"Hey Sam…" Carly replied.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Nothing much." She popped a peanut into her mouth. "Say, Frednub, what do you want for Christmas? I know what I'm getting Carly already."

"You're actually getting me something for Christmas?" I said.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go talk to Spencer about Christmas decorations and stuff alright? Don't hurt each other." Carly said, giving a pointed look at me and Sam. "I mean it." She raced into Spencer's bedroom.

"Eh, I thought I'd be nice for one time." Sam smirked.

"I don't know…" I smirked. "A laptop?"

"Something cheap, nub!" She slapped my arm, and grabbed another peanut, and popped it in her mouth.

"A simple tv?"

"Cheaper."

"Camera?"

"Cheaper."

"Printer?"

"Cheaper."

"Headphones?"

"Cheaper."

"Earphones?"

"Cheaper."

"An extension cord?"

"Cheaper."

I rolled my eyes. "Sam, the only cheapest thing I can think of is a penny."

"Then a penny it is," She said, smiling deviously.

"Ugh." I face palmed myself. "No, please, not a penny."

"Fine, what do you want!" She asked, throwing a pillow at me.

"Well, what do you think you should give me?" I placed the pillow on her lap.

"I think I got it."

"Good." I threw a pillow at her, and she glared at me. "How about you? What do you want?"

"Let's see… Well, I need new nunchucks, some headbands, a new big fork, a bib that says, 'I LOVE FOOD.' , a pocketknife, um…"

"Sam…"

"I'm kidding!" She stopped. "Well..."

"Sam!"

"Geez Fredward, I was kidding… kinda."

"No, seriously, what do you want?"

"I'm gonna do the same thing you said to me, 'Well what do you think you should give me?'" She said, imitating my voice.

"I don't talk like that!"

"Uh, yeah, ha, you do."

"No I do—"

"Hello Samantha and Fredward!" Spencer shouted out loud.

"Please don't say my full name." I replied.

"Sorry. So, watcha kids up to?" Spencer asked, sitting on the couch with me and Sam.

"Christmas presents." Sam said, kicking her feet up onto the coffee table.

"So, Christmas presents eh? Cool. You guys wanna help me with Christmas decorations tomorrow?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

"Cool, okay, well, see you guys!" Spencer ran back to his bedroom.

"Okay? So what present do you want?" I continued asking Sam, who was drifting off to sleep. I rolled my eyes and smirked, looking at her peaceful figure.

Sometimes I ask myself how I fell for someone like this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, basically, I just wanted to make a chapter where Freddie and Sam talk about the Christmas presents. So, yep! Filler chapter. Stay tuned (;<strong>_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! December might be a little different, because of so many stuff going on in this month so, err, I might not update really quick, but I'll try my best, kay?**_

_**Disclaimer: iDisclaim. Haaa, see what I did there? (x**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Carly's P.O.V.<span>_

"Can you hand me that Carly?" Spencer asked me while he was hanging the lights up. I grabbed one of the strings of lights and handed it to him, and he hung it on the walls of the apartment, even some in the iCarly studio. Oh, that reminds me, we have a show tomorrow! A Christmas special. The kids would get a kick out of this!

Spencer was finally done, so he plugged it in, and our whole apartment lit up, it was really beautiful. The lights were multicolored and surrounded the whole room, and there were some with just plain lights but fit pretty well with the other decorations. And despite last year's Christmas when Spencer bought a real reindeer and painted its nose red, he was doing a pretty good job this year. I even showed him a few decorating tips so he wouldn't go bizarre on the decors this year.

"Alright kiddo, you, Sam, and Freddie go and buy a Christmas tree, alright?" He handed me 200 bucks.

"200 bucks? But it only costs like, 50-85 dollars I think…" I told him.

"Then buy something else, now off you go!" Spencer pushed me out of the house.

"Thank you for leading me out of the house nicely, Spencer." I said sarcastically. I stepped out into the hallway and turned on my heel to face Spencer.

"You're welcome now bye!" He shut the door. How could I have such a childish brother? I pulled out my phone to text Sam and Freddie. Where are those two anyway? I know they're coming by to help decorate when we bought the tree, but where are they now?

* * *

><p><strong>To; Sam and Freddie<strong>

**From; Carly**

**Hey you guys meet me at the Christmas tree shop a few blocks from the mall.**

* * *

><p><strong>To; Carly<strong>

**From; Sam**

**Will do, Carls**

* * *

><p><strong>To; Carly<strong>

**From; Freddie**

**Yeah okay, give us a few minutes and we'll be right there.**

* * *

><p><strong>To; Sam and Freddie<strong>

**From; Carly**

**K**

* * *

><p>'Us? We'll?' He's probably with Sam, but why? Are they dating behind my back? Nah, they're probably just buying Christmas presents… probably. I closed my phone and headed to that Christmas tree farm thingy.<p>

_Sam's P.O.V. (while Spencer and Carly were decorating with the lights.)_

"Sammy!" My mom called out from upstairs.

"Yeah Mom!" I replied, gathering my cellphone, my wallet, chap stick, and a fatcake and putting them in my bag. I went to the kitchen and stuck a lollipop into my mouth while I make my way to the mall.

"I'm gonna go to Vegas for Christmas week alright? You stay at Carly's." My mom came down the stairs, with some luggage. "Later, and be careful!" She went out the house and into a taxi which drove her away.

"She always leaves me alone like this," I mumbled to myself. I went out the door and locked it, then walked to the mall to meet the nub so we can buy some Christmas presents. And no, we do not have a date. As much as I want to, we don't. (**A/N hmmm, hint hint.**) I finally got to the mall where the doors automatically opened and I went to the food court, throwing my lollipop away when I passed by a trash can, and popped a stick of gum into my mouth. While walking to the food court, I was window shopping. I think I know what to give the nub, but I don't know if he'll like it. Oh well. Hey, I wonder what he's getting for me. Probably something really disgusting because he thinks I'll deserve it. I reached the food court where a certain brown haired boy was waiting for me. And he has a quiff, nice nice. "Hey Freddork." I greeted, punching him in the arm lightly.

"Hello demon." He replied, rolling his eyes when I glared at him. "So what did you have in mind for Carly's present?"

"Makeup? Purse? Jewelry? Dresses? You know, those girly stuff." I suggested, starting to walk.

He followed me, "Girly stuff, eh?"

"You have no idea," I replied, rolling my eyes. I continued to walk with him to this little store just for girly-girls. You can tell… it's all pink… too much pink blinds me. "Oh my gosh. There's too much pink…"

"That's an understatement… Hey, I should just give her this!" He took something out of a shelf and I guess it was fine. _**(A/N not telling you 'til Christmas... in this story. lol)**_

"_Well,_" I said, emphasizing the word. 'well' , "that's alright, but wait 'til you see this!" I grabbed a random thing from back of me, and it was a pink bra. I grew wide-eyed and threw it behind me. Fredilina was laughing his butt off. "Shut up!" I threw a pink pillow at him.

He laughed and took the pillow to throw it back at me. Then, a worker person came. "May I help you?" The girl asked.

"Uh, not really." I started.

"We're good, thanks." Freddie finished.

"Oh, okay, well if you need any help, just ask me, alright?" The girl smiled and walked away.

I went back to looking for a gift. "Carly is so hard to buy presents for!" I dug through the shelf, finding the perfect gift. "I got it. And all I need is—" My phone vibrated, so I read the text message. "It's from Carly. She said to meet her at the Christmas tree shop just a few blocks from here."

"Yeah, she texted me too. Let's go pay for our presents." Freddie went over to the cashier, waiting for me. I bounded over to him, and paid for my gifts. He paid for his gifts. "Alright, let's go," he announced. He saw me struggling with the plastic bags in my hand, (really heavy, might I add. I bought this really huge thing.) and walked over to me, well, I was behind that's why. "Need help?"

"I got it Fredweird." I accidentally dropped one of the plastic bags, "woops."

He smirked and grabbed the plastic bag off the ground and carried it to his car—yeah, the nub has a car… that his mom actually lets him drive… but it's safe to say Mrs. Benson has gotten better over the years. She's not as overprotective as she was a long time ago. "Let's drop these off at your house then mine's, and we'll be on our way to the Christmas tree shop."

"Wait, no one's home. My mom's out in Vegas, I need to drop these off at Carly's." I replied.

"But, Carly's gonna see them."

"Oh crud. I'll ask Spencer to hide them."

"Spencer's not good at hiding stuff. I mean, he can't even keep his mouth shut!"

"Then where!"

"You can drop it off at my house…"

I just stared at him, then shrugged. I mean, it's better than spoiling the surprise of a Christmas present. "But, I need to go pack my stuff. For when I stay over at Carly's."

He just drove on the way to my house, and pulled up in front of it. "Wait here." I commanded. I went in, packed a supply of my stuff, and headed back towards Fredwad's car. I opened the door and sat right in the front seat. "Ready."

He drove to his house where we carefully and quietly went upstairs, into his house, into his bedroom, dropping off the presents, and went back into the car. He then drove to the Christmas tree shop Carly was talking about, and man, those _are _beautiful trees.

"Hey guys! Where were you and why are you together?" Carly asked us suspiciously when she finally caught eye of us when the nub drove into the parking lot.

"We were just…" Freddie said.

"You know… picking out stuff." I added.

"Are you guys on a date or something?" Carly said. Of course, she would think that. Always the one playing matchmaker.

"No! We just—" Freddie and I shouted quickly and simultaneously, until we got cut off by a person that works here.

"Hello, you kids need help finding a good Christmas tree?" The mid-fifties looking dude said.

"Oh yeah, do you have any suggestions on a good tree?" Carly answered.

"Yes, yes, right this way." The dude said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YEP! Ended it right here. It seems short because it's in paragraphs but, eh.<strong>_

_**Anywho, next chapter is gonna be all about decorating again so… yay!**_

_**And it'll be up soon, I hope, because, I am **__**stressed**__** because of school right now.**_

_**And review! Because then I'll have to end the story or continue, if I don't know if you guys liked it or not. 0; . Well, thanks.**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(: and Sam and Freddie are a little out of character here. I think. Yeah.**_

_**Oh, and so sorry about the lack of update recently!**_

_**I am stressed; too much homework. Please forgive me.**_

_**Anyway, glad most of you are reviewing. I'll try to update soon—I haven't even started on the next chapter! But, tomorrow I will.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this. D;**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Freddie's P.O.V.<span>_

We walked through a whole section of real Christmas trees, ranging from 20-90 dollars. Carly was having a difficult time picking one out. Once she saw one she liked, she looked around again and find something else better than the last tree. Sam and I just groaned, knowing it'll take hours to find the perfect little Christmas tree for Carly— no wait, not little. Huge.

"Freddie!" Carly exclaimed, tugging on the sleeve of my plaid shirt. "This tree of that? Or that? Or that? Or—"

"I get it Carly." I rolled my eyes. "Prices?"

"All the same." She answered, observing all the trees. "Where's Sam? I need to ask her. Sam!" She shouted, once she caught sight of her sitting on a chair, just outside of the Christmas tree garden thing.

"Huh?" Sam answered, looking tired. "Buy that one." She pointed to one tree. "I like that one better."

"This one?" The salesperson asked, making sure. I jumped, I forgot that dude was there. Carly nodded, following the salesperson guy to the cashier to buy it and put it on top of my car.

I walked over to Sam, (who had her head hanging down) sitting down on the chair next to her. "Puckett."

She raised her head to look at me. "Benson." She closed her eyes. "Gosh, I'm so tired!"

"I can tell. So, what do you want for Christmas?" I asked her. "Any ideas or anything?"

She opened one eye, looking at me. "Uh." She opened her other eye and said, "I don't know."

Carly called us over to help her get the tree on top of the car. I walked over, Sam following me, and together we carried the tree on top of the car, and I tied it up. I climbed into the driver's seat, Sam in the passenger's, and Carly in the back. I wonder why Carly _insisted _on sitting in the back? I drove us all back to Bushwell plaza where Spencer and I carried the tree into the living room. Sam called me weak, even though I could carry that heavy tree.

"Set it riiiiiiiight here." Spencer said, carrying the tree and placing it next to the countertop. "Perfect." He smiled up at the tree. "Freddo, go grab the decorations in the basement, here are the keys."

I nodded, grabbed the keys, and went down into the basement. I unlocked the gate thing, and pulled out all the decorations, carrying it back to the living room. "Here you go, Spence."

"Thanks." He smiled a goofy smile and was about to ruffle my hair, but thought better and stopped himself. "Nice quiff. Sam, Carlaaaay! Help us with the decorations!"

Sam and Carly bounded down the stairs. "Sorry, we were picking out ideas for tomorrow's iCarly." Carly said.

Sam grabbed a box of ornaments and started putting them up on the tree. I joined in, grabbing some red ornaments and hanging them on the tree. "Dude, we need candy canes for this."

"If we buy some you promise not to eat them?" I asked her, giving her a smirk.

She let out a grunt, saying, "No."

I laughed. "It's fine, we can buy a box for you. Hey Carly, Sam and I are gonna go to the market to buy some candy canes to put up all over your apartment."

She gave me a suspicious look. She's been doing that lately. "Okay, you need money to buy some? I mean, you are wasting your own money for our decorations. I feel a little guilty."

"Nah, it's fine. Come on, Sam." I called Sam over, and we went to the market, quickly buying 4 boxes of 25 candy canes in each box. We walked out, and Sam grabbed the plastic bag from me.

"You promised me one box!" She reminded me. I couldn't help but smile. If I keep smiling, she'll notice something fishy going around. I can't let her know about my crush on her.

We both went back to Bushwell into Carly's apartment, and started decorating the tree again.

The ornaments were all the same colors. Blue… Green… Red… Gold… Silver. But it still looked good. Spencer and I put that fuzzy thingy around the Christmas tree, and attaching some lights to it. It looked beautiful. Sam put the candy canes on the tree, trying desperately not to eat them. "And it's done." I announced.

Carly turned the Christmas lights on, and the actual lights off. "It looks so beautiful. Look, Sam." Carly told Sam.

The blonde-headed demon looked so surprised. I guess she didn't think it would turn out _this _good. She smiled. "It looks pretty."

"It does, doesn't it?" I grabbed a candy cane from Sam's little candy cane box, and went to the light switch to turn the lights back on.

"So now what?" Sam asked Carly, sitting down on the couch, and counting her candy canes. "Hey. Someone stole a candy cane." I grew wide-eyed, I thought she wouldn't notice. She looked around, and found me sucking on a candy cane. "Nub!" She went up to me, grabbed me by the lapels, and tried to lift me off the ground, but failed miserably. I smirked, I've been working out. She let go of my lapels. "Next time, you'll pay." And there it is. She gave up—Sam Puckett gave up? What has this world come to?

I smirked, and sat next to her. "I've been working out." I commented, putting my hands behind the back of my head. She rolled her eyes, and talked to Spencer about what food they were gonna eat for Christmas.

"Oh, Carls, I forgot to tell you." Sam turned to Carly. "Can I stay over for December week? My mom's out in Vegas…"

"Yeah, of course" Carly replied.

"Good." Sam said, and went back to telling Spencer what to eat for Christmas.

I just sat there thinking of what to get Sam, while Spencer and Sam argued about food, and Carly talked to her friend on the phone. I could get her some shoes… but she doesn't really like shoes. Ugh, tomboy girls are so hard to buy presents for! I can give her a better laptop… Or offer her a lifetime supply of ham and bacon… or burn her a cd of iCarly webisodes. Choices, choices… I need someone's help.

But who should I ask?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay! A little OOC &amp;&amp; short, you think?<strong>_

_**I'm gonna make a little outline of what to write. Lol, I mostly just wing my stories (; (-bad idea.)**_

_**Anyway! Review, and give suggestions, tell me what you think, and if I should keep going, those shtuff.**_

_**Thanks everyone!**_

_**Remember to click that little review button down there (;**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

_**SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATE, OHMYGOSH, SO SORRY.**_

_**I had this project, and another project, and yeah. So sorry )':**_

_**BUT, lucky for you, I'm done with the projects, and I only have math homework! For the meantime…**_

_**This is like, mostly a filler chappy (: So, how fun would it be to put the P.O.V. in Spencer's perspective! :D**_

_**BTW, **__**I'll have tons of homework and projects again, so it might take me a week to update again, kay? Then after that, it's smooth-sailing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Spencer's P.O.V.<span>_

"In 5…4…3…2…" Freddie pointed the camera to Sam and Carly.

"I'm Shay!" Carly shouted into the camera.

"I'm Puckett!" Sam followed.

"And this is Shay's Puckett!" they said in unison.

"Where we serve the best comedy in town!" Carly continued.

I walked over to Freddie and said, "They have crazy ideas…"

He chuckled, "You're one to talk…"

"For this iCarly segment, we are going to show you a video we taked at school of me and Carls handing out presents to two of the most meanest teachers in Ridgeway High School!" Sam told all the viewers.

"Sam, your grammar's wrong." Carly notified her.

She shrugged. "I've never been good at derivatives."

"That's in math."

"Who cares!" Sam asmiled. She turned to Freddie. "Play the video."

"Playing." Freddie hit a shiny button thingy on his technology magigs.

The screen swung out and played a video, showing Sam and Carly in a Santa hat. "Merry Christmas!" Sam said. "Okay, Carly and I are gonna give these fruit baskets to the meanest teachers in school…"

"Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard." Carly finished, with a nod of her head.

"Who constantly make out!" Sam said, shuddering along with Carly.

"I thought Mr. Howard was married?"

Sam shrugged. Carly and Sam walked over to their lockers, opening it, and pulling out a fruit basket. The teachers were approaching them.

"Freddie, activate." Whispered Carly.

You can hear a 'beep' in the background, so I guess Freddie flipped that switch that's always on his hips.

"Hi Mr. Howard, and Ms. Briggs!" Carly greeted them, smiling.

"What do you want" Briggs asked harshly. Geez, I remember her being that harsh when I was in Ridgeway…

"We want to give you two a lovely fruit basket, Merry Christmas!" Sam and Carly handed them the fruit basket, and both the teachers took it without hesitation.

"Just in case there's something dangerous, considering you giving me this, I'll check." Howard told Sam, who was just smiling deviously.

Briggs and Howard took the blanket that was covering the fruits in the basket, and it showed regular fruits. "Hmm… I guess it's—"

Both of the fruit basket exploded, sending pieces of fruit right into both Howard's and Brigg's faces. Carly and Sam laughed their butts off.

"SURPRISE!" Sam and Carly shouted, and the video ended.

"Wasn't that a great Christmas present?" Sam said, giving everyone a two-thumbs up.

"Very." Carly smiled. "Okay, so we want you iCarly viewers to send us a video of the most hilarious Christmas gift prank you played on someone you hate!"

"I prefer the term 'strongly dislike' Carls." Sam replied, making quotes in the air with her fingers when she said, 'strongly dislike.'

"Fine, strongly dislike." Carly smiled.

A few minutes later, and all three were going to finish the webcast.

"Well that's it for this iCarly!" Carly shouted.

"Yeah, and remember… don't forget to give us presents!" Sam grinned widely.

Freddie smiled and rolled his eyes, switching to the B-cam.

"Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!" All three said. "Happy Hanukkah!" Sam added. And the webcast ended.

"Yay, so now I can talk to you guys!" I yipeed, gliding over to them, hands flying in the air.

"About?" Carly asked.

I pointed a finger up in the air, as if to say I have an idea, but the idea dropped."I… I forgot."

Freddie and Sam chuckled, and sat down on the bean bags. Carly joined them and said, "So Sam, wanna sleep over today?"

Sam raised her eyebrow. "I have to…"

Carly had a confused look on her face, and started looking through DVDs that magically appeared in her hands. Wait, is that my monkey misfits DVD? I gasp. It is! "What? Oh right, your mom's in Ve—"

"Hey I found my monkey misfits DVD!" I snatched the DVD out of Carly's hand, and started jumping up and down, holding the DVD to my chest. "I've been looking for this ever since…" I trailed off, not knowing how long I've been looking for this DVD. "Ever since…" I said, still trying to figure out how long. "… yeah."

"Ever since yeah?" Freddie questioned. Carly and Sam were rolling their eyes.

"Yeah." I replied, nodding.

"Well I oughtta go. My mom says she has some 'big news' for me when I get home, so let's just hope it's not another ointment that's totally useless." Freddie told me, getting up and heading out the door. "Later guys!"

"Bye Freddo!" I waved good-by. "I'm gonna go watch my monkey misfits DVD!"

"What's that about anyway?" Sam asked, emotionless.

"It's about how monkeys make friends." I replied, and walked out the door.

"How ironic." I heard Carly's faint voice.

_Carly's P.O.V._

"And, open your eyes!" Sam demanded, and I opened my eyes. But when I did, she was nowhere to be seen. Huh. "Sam? Sam? Sa—"

Sam hit me in the gut with a pillow. "Gotcha." She laughed, jumping onto my bed.

"Grrr." I acted irritated, and hit her back with a pillow. "Hey, let's talk about Christmas presents instead."

"Okay." Sam sat up, and threw the pillow in my face. She was about to throw another pillow, but I snatched it away from her.

"No." I smirked, and hit her in the head lightly, and placed the pillow beside me. "So, what do you want for Christmas?" Honestly I already bought her something that I think she'll REALLY love. So, I'm just going throught this conversation to see if I can convince her of telling me what she'll give me. Yes, evil, I know. I learn from the best. Haha.

"I don't know, just get me anything. You?" She asked.

"I don't know either. What do you think you should give me?"

She laid down, playing with a small plushie in her hands. "I honestly have no clue. I mean, I know you like eyeshadow and makeup. I already know that, so that's what I bou—" She grew wide-eyed. "I-I mean…" She chuckled nervously.

"Aha! So you're gonna give me makeup for Christmas!"

"No, Shay." She laughed. I was confused. "I know your tactics. No way am I gonna let it slip what present I'm gonna buy you."

I shrugged, and sighed. "Well, it was worth a shot."

Sam yawned, and I yawned too. Darn the contagiousness of yawning. "Goodnight Carly. I'm taking your bed." She pushed me off. I fell to the floor.

I got up, and brushed my clothes off. Then, I walked over to the lamp switch, and turned it off. "Goodnight Sam."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, you like it? Good. Lol.<strong>_

_**So, guys, get ready for a possible long wait of updating. I'm not sure yet.**_

_**Thanks, you guys! Reviews inspire me to update more quickly. (If that's even possible, considering my stressed some life.)**_

_**Oh, and I'd like to thank Demi909Lovato for constantly reviewing. (:**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's chapter 6 of the story! Hope you enjoy it, (;**_

_**This is where the juicy-ish stuff comes in (:**_

_**Disclaimer: Not meh. (:**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Sam's P.O.V.<span>_

"Hey Sam." Carly greeted me as I opened my locker, returning the books back in my locker that I needed for class.

"Hey Carls. What's up?" I turned to her.

"Oh, nothing…" She smiled, looking at the ground. I wonder what's wrong with her?

"Carls? Are you ok—"

"Please tell me the present your gonna give me, please please!" She pleaded. I smirked, and shook my head. She fell on her knees and acted like she was crying.

"Carls, that doesn't work on me." I rolled my eyes, grabbing her by the arms and picking her up. She pouted.

"It works on Freddie…"

"Yeah, Freddie, the one that 'loves' you. Of course it works on him!" I said, putting quotes in the air when I said 'loves.'

Ever since Freddie met Carly and I, he had always loved Carly: love at first sight. You could tell by the way he was acting around her, drooling every time he sees her in some type of clothes. He kept asking Carly out, and Carly always turned him down. He tries again, and gets turned down again. I grew sick and tired of this, noticing how he always drools over her. So I grew to hate him, because he annoyed me so much by how he 'loves' Carly so much. But he changed ever since our… our kiss… on the fire escape… It seems like he doesn't pay attention to what Carly does as much as he used to. He doesn't drool over her anymore when she wears certain types of clothes. In fact, he joins me with insulting her playfully… And it changed me too. I remember that kiss like it was yesterday. It changed my attitude toward him, and how I grew to like him. Like, _like like_. So yeah, I guess I do like the nub. But it still hurts me everytime he says he 'loves' Carly.

"Sam?" Carly's voice boomed through my head. Oh, I almost forgot she was there.

"Yeah?" I asked, like nothing happened.

"Why were you zoning out?" She asked me suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

I was about to come up with an excuse until the dork decided to join in our conversation. Thank goodness.

"Hey girls." Freddie greeted us. I swear that I saw his eyes linger on me for a moment. But, I shrugged it off.

"Hello Fredweeb." I greeted him back.

"Hey Freddie. So, what's up?" Carly replied, putting her books back in her locker, and shutting it.

"The usual. You know I installed this new editing software and it's great! It could edit .MOV videos, and—" I interrupted him.

"Shut up your boring me." I slammed my locker shut.

Principal Franklin's voice echoed throughout the hallways of the school, "Hello students, as you know, tomorrow is the start of Winter break, and I expect all of you to continue your studies at home, by practicing some homework. I'm just reminding you this because I know _some people_ do not do that and instead watches t.v. all day long, eating fatcakes."

I smirked, knowing who he was talking about.

"Yes, so do not be a Sam Puckett." He chuckled. "Enjoy your winter break and Merry Christmas everyone."

_Carly's P.O.V._

Something's up with Sam, but I just can't put my finger on it. Maybe she likes Freddie? Well I'll just tease her, when I get home, I'll hang up mistletoe and bait Freddie and Sam under there. Brilliant plan.

****At home****

Well I'm home now! That was quick, right? Wrong. I took the long way home, because on the long way home, there's this really cute guy who walks that way. Yeah, well, anyway… "Spencer!" I shouted.

He came out of his bedroom with blue paint all over his face. "Yeah?"

I raised one eyebrow. "What's with the…" I pointed at his face, making a circle.

"Oh!" He screamed. "This?" He motioned pointed to his face. I nodded. "Oh, I was pretending to be one of the blue men."

I put a confused look on my face.

"You know… those people that play music… and they're… you know… blue?" He tried explaining to me.

I shook my head, still confused.

"Never mind." He was going to turn away, until I grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Spencer, I need mistletoe." I told him.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "For what…?" He asked suspiciously.

"For Sam and Freddie. I have a feeling Sam like him… and possibly Freddie likes her back."

He grinned. "Okay!"

He took some mistletoe and hung it next to the counter where the computer was.

_Freddie's P.O.V._

I walked into Carly's apartment, without knocking. Yeah, Sam kinda rubbed off on me. Speaking of which, there she was, on the couch, eating fatcakes, just like how Principal Franklin predicted. I sat next to her. "Hello Fredwart." She greeted.

"Hey Sam, Freddie, can you guys come over here for a second?" I heard Carly's voice from the kitchen.

Sam and I stood up, and started walking to the kitchen, until we saw a 5 dollar bill on the ground. "Uh, Carly, is this five dollar bill yours?"

"Uh, no." She replied.

Sam grabbed it from the floor. "It's mine now." She was about to take another step but then Carly stopped her.

"Wait!" Sam and I looked at her, confused.

"What?" I asked.

Carly smirked and pointed above us. My eyes grew wide. "Mistletoe. You guys know the rules, kiss!" She demanded.

Sam walked out from under the mistletoe but Carly just pushed her back to where she was. Sam glared at her. "No!"

"Yes!" Carly protested.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! No no no no—"

Carly pushed me and Sam together, my lips crashing onto hers. My hands automatically wrapped around her waist, and hers, around my neck. Wow, I was enjoying this too much. Our kiss got passionate after a few seconds, then Carly cleared her throat some moments later.

"You know, you guys were only supposed to kiss for _at least_ 10 seconds. But you were at it for… oh I don't know… around 1-2 minutes?" She smirked.

Sam blushed. She noticed that her arms were still around my neck, and my hands were still wrapped around her waist, so she pushed me away gently. "Well, I'm going upstairs to the iCarly studio!" She notified us like nonchalantly.

"Wait! Sam! Don't go up there yet!" Carly shouted, running after her.

Around 5 seconds later, I heard fits of laughing from Sam, and Carly yelling, "Mr. Fluffers was bored!"

I smiled, and sat back on the couch.

That kiss felt too good. I wonder if I really like her. Maybe I don't like her… maybe I _love_ her.

I panicked, unsure of what to do. "I need to talk to someone." I mumbled to myself, grabbing my phone, and dialing 7 digits.

"Hello, Joshua? I need to talk to you… It's… it's important. It's… about Sam."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes. I ended it here. I'll try to update soon, and before Christmas! Lol. (:<strong>_

_**Keep your reviews coming, and thank you for all who have been reviewing, alerting, and favoriting. That's not even a word. Lol.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**v**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Heya! Yes, I'm updating. (: It's a miracle.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. If I did, then seddie would've happened a loooooong time ago. And I'd force Jathan to be a couple. :3**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Freddie's P.O.V.<span>_

"Hello?" The other voice asked through the phone.

"Joshua?" I asked.

"Yeah? Is this Freddie?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, hey, what's up man?"

"Nothing… Well, a lot. I need to talk to you about Sam… a-and… yea-ah."

"Oh, cool man, you can come on by anytime you like." Joshua said. I thought about it. Should I come by now? Christmas is just days away anyway… So I might have not enough time.

"Can I come over now?"

"Yeah, sure. Just uh, want me to pick you up, or…"

"Nah, I can handle it. Can I just have your address?"

So Joshua gave me his address, and I went to his house, using the new GPS I bought. I finally arrived, and I walked up to the front door and knocked. Joshua answered the door. "Hey, nice to see you again! Come in, come in, make yourself at home."

I thanked him, and walked inside, sitting down on the white soft couch he had in his living room. "So… You have a nice place."

"Ah, thanks. My girlfriend helped me decorate it. Nice, huh? She's moving in next month. So, I have this place all to myself." He commented, looking around, telling me how she criticized him on how, 'the color's not right' and stuff. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" I asked.

"Older than you man, older than you. So uh, this… problem you have?" He said, contemplating on whether on not he should have said that. He probably just didn't want to make me uncomfortable.

"Yeah… The 'Sam' problem." I replied, grabbing a cookie he offered me.

"So, uh, what' about her? She giving you problems?" He interrogated.

"Well, uh, kinda and kinda not… It's not really her fault though."

"What isn't?" He looked so confused. Well, here goes my story…

"I… I don't know, for making me love her? She's just… every time I see her face, I just melt.I don't know how she makes me feel that way, she just does. There's this sparkle in her eye anytime she sees me, so I don't know if she likes me back. Truth be told, I liked her since day one. When we met. I just realized that I loved her moments ago. Right before I called you. I noticed when we kissed under the mistletoe. I felt these sparks building up inside me, and the desire to hold her, touch her, make her mine." I sighed. "Well, now that I said it out loud, it doesn't really sound like she's giving me problems. But, am I going crazy? I'm scared that if I'll tell her, she'll object my feelings, and won't return it. She throw it away like it meant nothing to her. I just don't want that…" I rambled.

"Dude, dude…" Joshua laughed a bit. "Don't ramble." He sighed, pondering on what to tell me. "Look, I know it's probably a new territory for you to love someone this much and not noticing it before, but it's fine. A lot of people go through that phase. Even I went through that phase, but you'll survive. Truth be told, Freddie, if you like her this much, why won't you just tell her?" I was about to answer, when he help up one finger at me. "Let me finish, okay?" I nodded, and motioned him to go on. "Just tell her how you feel. If you like her, or in this case, _love_ her that much, you'll be willing to suffer the consequences that'll come to you by taking that risk. If you love her that much, you won't give up. If you love her that much, you won't fall in love with another person. If you love her that much, then… you'll do anything it takes to make her yours."

I nodded, taking in everything he said. He's right. If I love her that much, then I'll be willing to do _anything_ for her. And I mean _anything._ "So… when should I tell her?"

"It doesn't count on my opinion. It matters most on yours. When does it feel like you should tell her? When's the right time for you to tell her, according to you?"

"I'll think about it…" I closed my eyes for about 2 seconds, then opened them again. "Okay, well… what should I give her?"

He smiled. "Just follow your heart. Whatever it tells you to do."

I acknowledged what he said, and smiled back. I finally know what to give her. "Thanks, Joshua. You helped me a lot. You made me realize something I never realized before. Thanks. I don't have a present but uh…" I snatched my wallet out of my pocket, about to give him 50 bucks, but he stopped me.

"No," He shook his head. "No need for presents or money. There's no catch for advice."

I nodded once, and smiled. "Thanks again." And with that, I walked out the door and back into my car. I need a lot of preparing to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't know, but I really liked this chapter (despite the fact that it's short) because it gives good advice, to not only the characters in this story, but for all you readers as well. (:<strong>_

_**I might use what Joshua said here in another story.**_

_**Yeah, I'm that repetitive. (x**_

_**Thanks, and remember to review! I'll try updating soon.**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chyeah I'm updating! Hallelujah! I actually have time (: (Actually, right now I'm supposed to be making something for my friends but ehh… that can wait. Lol.)**_

_**Just like the old days when I updated all the time… -i.e. iCruise the World-**_

_**If you guys haven't read that story, it was my VERY first fanfic. (:**_

_**Oh, and since like, I celebrate Christmas right when it hits 12:00 a.m. , like, the VERY beginning of Christmas, so this is when it takes place, aight? (:**_

_**Anywaaaay… Stuff written in **__italics_ _**is what they're thinking.**_ (:

_**Disclaimer: HAHA, good one. What's the next joke?**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Sam's P.O.V.<span>_

****Christmas Day.****

I jump off the ice cream sandwich love couch that Carly had in her bedroom. It's Christmas time! Woot! I run over to Carly's bed and flip her off the bed. "Wake up, Shay! It's Christmas!" I yelled into her face excitedly. Sure it's 12:00 a.m., but it's the very beginning of Christmas! You can't miss it!

Carly woke up from the big thud that came from the collision of her and the floor. "Way to wake me up peacefully from my sleep. On such a good day too!" She said, rubbing her head where it made the most contact with the floor.

"You're welcome, let's go!" I replied, grabbing her arm and yanking her out of her room. I ran with her to Spencer's room where I yelled, "Wake up Spencer, it's Christmas! Hurry up!"

Spencer made this really weird sound that woke him up. "Christmas already?" He looked over at his clock. "12:00 a.m… Oh. Oh! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He told us, hugging both me and Carly and lifting us up. "Merry Christmas!" He dropped us, and then ran into the living room. "Where's Freddie?"

"Oh, he says his mom let him come over for only 7 hours, to celebrate Christmas with us, and the rest of his day he'll spend with his mother. It's shocking she's actually agreeing." Carly notified Spencer who just nodded.

"Okay, well we'll just wait for Freddo." Spencer plopped onto the couch, and Freddie entered the apartment.

"Feliz Navidad!" Freddie greeted us, waving his hands in the air, carrying some presents.

"Merry Christmas!" Spencer and Carly added, and I just nodded and smiled.

I walked over to him and whispered, "Did you bring the presents I bought for Carly?"

"Yeah." He whispered back, giving me the present I bought Carly. I walked over to the tree and placed the present under it.

"Okay, well I'll pass out the presents now." Spencer declared, picking up the presents under the tree and handing it to each and one of us.

"Me first, me first!" Carly shouted, grinning madly. She ripped up three presents from me, and gasped. It revealed a pink nail salon station, a Cuddlefish cd, and an iCarly picture from our younger days when Freddie still hadn't gone through puberty. Hah. "Oh my gosh, Sam! Thank you! I love you!" She reached over the pile of presents I had in front of me and hugged me. "Thank you! I love it! And I can't believe you actually got the new Cuddlefish cd that hasn't been released yet!" I was about to answer how I got it so early but she shushed me. "I don't wanna know." She smiled. "And this picture! It brings back so many memories! Awww! And the pink nail salon station. You know me too well." She ripped up another present. It was from Freddie, who gave her a fluffy stuffed animal. "A friend for Mr. Fluffers!" I held back a laugh, remembering what she did a few days ago. "And Spencer… where's your gift?" She asked.

"I'm giving mine after everyone opens their presents." Spencer said happily, "My turn." He grabbed his presents and started ripping all of them up, not even bothering to read who it was from. He stayed silent. "They're all gift cards…" He held them up for everyone to see. "And all to BF Wangs." Carly, Freddie, and I all laughed loudly, and Spencer let out an irritated sigh. "I have a feeling you guys planned this out." He shook his head. "Okay, well Freddie's turn."

Freddie smiled and took Carly's gift to him and ripped it up. It was a new video camera, that shot in Hi-Def. "Woah, Carly. You bought this new camera? Sweet! I love it! It's brand new, it has all this great features." He put it aside, and took one of the gifts I gave him. He ripped oone up, and then the other one. It revealed a laptop and some earphones. I smiled, because I saw the look of pure joy in his face. "You got me a new laptop and earphones." He smiled at me. "Thanks Sam. I love it." He put them aside.

"Okay, well I feel like giving these now so, here!" Spencer flung his presents to us at us. We opened them up simultaneously, and they were all the same. It was the iCarly logo he sculpted for us. "You guys like it?"

"Yeah, we love it!" Carly answered.

"Okay, well my turn!" I grabbed the presents Carly gave me, and opened one of them up. My mouth hung open. "I can't believe… you are such a good friend!" I gave her a hug. "You got me a ticket to the meat festival!" I grinned, imagining what it would be like to be surrounded by various meats I loved. I took the other presents Carly gave me and ripped off the wrapping. There was an iCarly picture that I remembered her taking when all three of us, Carly, me, Freddie, posed for the camera with a silly face. I laughed at the memory. Another was a friendship bracelet that I could tell she crafted with Spencer's help. It had an engraving on it which said, '_To my one and only best friend, Sam_' "Thank you so much Carls!" I turned to Freddie, when I noticed he didn't give me a gift. "Fredward? Uh, not to sound selfish or anything, but you didn't give me a gift?"

He stared at me for a second and smiled. "I did, follow me."

I was confused. I wonder what he gave me. I turned to Carly to see if she knew, but she just shrugged. Same with Spencer. I saw Freddie text Carly something and Carly had her mouth agape then grinned widely. What's going on…? Carly waved at me, and I followed Freddie to his car. "Uh, can you tell me what's going on?" I asked him. He shook his head and smirked.

"Not yet." He said, holding out a blindfold to me. I raised my eyebrow. "Put it on." I obliged, and sat in the passenger seat, and Freddie strapped the seatbelt on me. I sighed. I don't know what he's doing, but it's making me nervous for some weird reason.

* * *

><p><em><span>Normal P.O.V.<span>_

Freddie stared at Sam for a second, before starting his car and driving out of Seattle.

"Can you at _least_ tell me where we're going?" Sam pleaded him.

He laughed softly. "You'll see soon." _I hope all goes well,_ Freddie thought.

* * *

><p>He drove onto some bumpy roads, and uphill. He stopped at a cliff, where he parked the car at the parking spaces provided. Not many people came here, at this sightseeing place. His aunt told him about this place, and said it was the most magical place ever. Of course, he believed her. Freddie reached behind his car to take out some candles, a picnic blanket, and some food. He went out his car and placed the stuff near the cliff, just enough to view the beauty of Seattle. He knew Sam was gonna love this. He went back to his car and opened the door for Sam. He took her hand and led her out to the spot where he laid all the stuff he needed. He took the blindfold off of her, and she was shocked.<p>

"The view's so beautiful." She smiled. "But, why are we out here? And those stuff…" Sam pointed to the things Freddie laid out.

"It's my gift. Come, sit down." Freddie sat Sam down, and took out a buffet of food.

"Oh goody! I'm hungry…" Sam greedily took some of the food and put it onto the plate Freddie handed her. Freddie couldn't help but laugh. He took some food himself, and he thought of what to say to her. He hadn't really planned this out very through. He was always nervous. They ate in silence for a few minutes, that is, until Freddie spoke up.

"Sam?" He asked her, keeping an eye on the view of Seattle.

"Hmm?" She replied, her mouth full of food.

Freddie sighed. _Well, here goes nothing._"Sam… I need to tell you something." A flash of fear covered her face. "It's nothing bad!" He quickly shouted, once he saw the look of fear in her eyes. Her eyes softened, and she motioned him to go one. He sighed. "Sam, I… I don't know where to start. I know it's hard to believe, but I really do like you, maybe even love you… See this whole meal thing here?" She nodded, with some shocked emotion on her face. "Well, it's my attempt of a romantic meal. Truth is, I loved you from the very start. Well, maybe not the _very_ start, but you get me. I thought what I felt for Carly was true love. But it wasn't. It's different. What I feel for you now was different for what I felt for Carly a long time ago. I noticed that being in love with you was the true emotion of love. I know I sound cheesy, cliché, and maybe possibly a sap right now, but it's true. I _am _in love with you."

"Freddie… I…" She started but she trailed off.

"Sam?" Freddie scooted closer to her. She shivered, and Freddie put a blanket around him and her to keep them warm. And, after finally loosening up a bit, Freddie put his arms around Sam hesitantly, and pulled her into a hug, her head resting on his chest.

"I don't know what to say. I… I think…" She sighed. "I think I'm in love with you too." _Why did I say that? I could've hinted him, instead of blurting it out like that. Oh well, it's out there. Bye bye._

Freddie smiled, and let out a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear." He reached into his backpack that he took with him, and pulled out a present, all wrapped up. He handed it to Sam. "Merry Christmas."

Sam unwrapped the present, and had in her hand a digital photo frame which was playing pictures of moments of him and Sam. She looked at every picture, and every one had a memory locked up in her brain. _Ah, memories. Good times, good times._ "Thanks, Freddie…"

"And…" Freddie took a box out of his pocket, opening it, revealing a ring. Sam's eyes widened a bit, but Freddie shook his head. "It's not a proposal, but I do have one just in case." He chuckled. He took Sam's hand, and slid the ring onto her finger. It was white gold, and had her name engraved on it, with a little heart next to it.

"It's beautiful…"

"Just like you." Freddie smiled, leaning closer to her, and crashing his lips onto hers softly. Later on it deepened, and moments later, they were battling each other with their tongues for dominance. They broke apart a little while later. "Let's take a picture." Freddie took out the new video camera Carly had given him, and took the SD card out of the digital picture frame so he could add it in there. Yeah, the vid cam takes pictures too. He took a picture of him and Sam kissing, with the view of Seattle in the background.

Sam and Freddie smiled happily at the picture. They'll never forget this evening.

"So… we're a couple now, right?" Freddie asked Sam during the drive back to the apartment. Sam was texting Carly everything that happened.

"I don't know, no one asked me to be their girlfriend yet." She smirked teasingly.

Freddie smirked back. "Sam, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course."

They got back to the apartment, and Freddie and Sam said their goodbyes outside Carly's apartment.

"So… this Christmas morning was fantastic." Sam commented, looking at her feet.

"Yeah… well, um… bye…" Freddie said, hugging her and kissing her softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." They smiled at each other and Sam gave him one last peck on the lips. "Later." And Sam walked into Carly's apartment. When she opened the door, Carly tumbled over. "You were eavesdropping…" She told Carly, glaring at her.

Carly giggled. "Of course! Now tell me EVERYTHING. You didn't tell me everything in the text, I can tell!"

Sam laughed at her nosiness. "Sit down, and I'll tell you every single detail."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahhh! I loved this chapter! (: How bout you? Tell me your thoughts through a review!<strong>_

_**And sorry for the OCC-ness in this chapter. And the overuse of many words. Lol. And it was long too... d;**_

_**Oh, and I'm not ending it here. There will be one last chapter, and it's New Years. (:**_

_**Thank you guys! Love you all. (;**_

_**See you at the next chappy.**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I can't wait for iBloop 2: Electric Bloopaloo && iStill Psycho.  
>And I 'm at a loss because Dan was like, "iBloop 2: Electric Bloopaloo (some of the younger viewers won't get it, but hopefully some of you will)" I honestly have no idea what he's saying. So, erm, can anyone tell me, if you happen to know? (:<br>And, for iBloop 2, I hope there's outtakes of Jennette && Nathan kissing! I wanna see the looks on their faces. (: LOL. It's be PRICELESS.**__**Anywho, for iStill Psycho, some might already know what's on my mind if you have read my speculation of it (:  
>Well, after this AN… here's the rest of the story: My very last chappy! And it's very short… I'll be posting a new fanfic soon, though.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but I do own the TV I am watching it on.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Sam's P.O.V.<span>_

****New Years Day** 8:00 p.m.**

It's New Years today! You know what that means! It's the start of a new year.

Well, right now, my boyfriend and I are at Carly's place having some spaghetti tacos, very delicious, might I add. "It's 8:05 pm right now, when are we gonna go do the countdown to watch the ball drop?"

"Uh, around 9 o' clock." Carly replied.

My boyfriend, Freddie, put his arm around me. "So what's your guys' New Years resolution?" He asked.

"Mine is for someone to change my life forever." I smiled, looking up at his eyes. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss me on the lips softly.

"Mine is to _find_ the perfect boy to be my boyfriend." Carly added. Oh, that poor, desperate girl…

"Mine is to finally find the beavecoon!" Spencer shouted, showing us a picture of the 'beavecoon' he claims to be real.

"It's not real!" Carly told him.

"Neither is big foot." I added.

"Big foot is real! But the beavecoon isn't!" Carly argued.

"Nuh-uh!" Spencer said in the most childish way possible.

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

While they were arguing, Freddie and I just laughed at them because they reminded us of me and Freddie when we were little. Always bickering… Funny how things can change.

Time passed, and it was finally 9:00pm. Spencer drove us to the park to watch the Seattle ball drop. I'm so excited. We picked a spot where we could get the best view, and I just laid down in Freddie's lap while he played with my hair. I closed my eyes. "Freddie." I told him.

"Hmm?" He asked, still playing with my hair.

"What's your New Years resolution?" I asked.

"I don't know… huh. Maybe… to never lose you." He answered sweetly, kissing me.

I smiled against his lips. "Sap."

Time passed again, and next thing I know I was being woken up from strong hands shaking me. "Baby, one minute 'til the new year. Excited?"

My head shot up, and I got up. "Yes!"

"**27… 26… 25… 24… 23… 22… 21…20…"** I heard.

"20 more seconds…" I told him excitedly.

"**15… 14… 13… 12… 11… 10…"**

Freddie spun me around so I was facing him and he placed his hands on my waist. Instinctively, I snaked my arms around his neck. "10 more seconds…"

He leaned in for a kiss.

"**5…"**

He's leaning in slowly…

"**4…"**

Closer he goes…

"**3…"**

His eyes close, and so do mine...

"**2…"**

Our lips touch.

"**1… 0! Happy New year!"**

We stayed in the same position for 2 minutes. When we broke apart, we smiled at each other and I rested my head on his chest.

Amazing. We ended a year perfectly and started a new year perfectly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's short, but I think it's enough. Idk if it's OOC, but uh… yeah.<br>Did you like it? Thank you! Well, I need to ask you something. I need you to pick an air-date for my fanfic.**_

_**Here're the choices: 1/13/2012 ; 1/14/2012 ; 1/15/2012  
>Just PM me if you wanna know the title. Lol.<strong>_

_**Agghhh! Thank you guys! **_

_**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_

_**Review? Yes? No?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


End file.
